


Enthusiasm

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Canon - Book & Movie Combination, Christmas, Complete, Drabble, F/M, One Shot, Pre-Crimson Peak, Presents, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: Thomas was so excitable in the snow.





	

“Lucille, Lucille, please. It is Christmas, after all.”

The tiniest corner of Lucille’s lips twitched at Thomas’ childish enthusiasm. “I suppose we might go once round the house, around the house.” She glared briefly at Thomas as she corrected herself. Papa would have beat her to sound as Cumberland’s commoners did, it wasn’t London English that was proper English.

“I’ll go hook Styx up and bring him around. I love you, Lucille, thank you.”

“I love you, too, Thomas.” Truly, she did love him, she loved him even more than her own life. No, a separation would’ve been unbearable after these six long years apart. This Christmas, the Christmas of their reunion, was surely the happiest that she had ever known. Perhaps it was even the happiest that she had ever been save one moment that she cherished nearly as much. Dear, lovely Thomas. He was her present to herself.


End file.
